Sometimes Mistakes can't be Forgiven
by Savannah's Angels
Summary: A girl named Akuma has a secret that gives her great power. Rookie 9 and Team Gai also finds out that she has another secret with might lead to Tenten's background. NaruXTen OcX?
1. Chapter 1

This is a fic so review!

**Summary:** A girl named Akuma has a secret that gives her great power. Rookie 9 and Team Gai also finds out that she has another secret with might lead to Tenten's background. NaruXTen OcX?

**Disclaimer:** I do not fic don't sue!

**Things you need to know:**

Naruto is smart, but not smart enough not to be stopped be called dope or baka.

There will be Sakura bashing.

------------------------------x---------------------------

Aoi-Nami: Read, Read!

Sakura: What if they don't want read, huh. Have you ever thought of that?

Aoi-Nami: Your real lucky I don't own Naruto or else you would have been dead during the Wave Arc,and Tenten would have taken your place!!

Sakura: Why would you say that!! Everbody loves me right?

(Crikets)

Sakura: O.O I'm leaving now and when you come back you'll know that you'll miss the old ME!

Aoi-Nami: So what? Are you going to turn emo now?

Sakura: That's a great idea!

-------------------------------x----------------------------

-You can never have enough Tenten fics.

* * *

**At the Hokage's office with Team 7**

"Team 7 I have a mission for you," said the 3rd Hokage. "even though you are only genin this is a B-ranked mission. You are to go retrive a missing nin, if you would call it that. Do you except?" Kakashi turned to his students, they all nodded back in reply, "Yes except the mission Hokage-sama." The third Hokage handed them a card. "Here is the person you will be searching for," said the Hokage. "I want her back alive and with minnium damage." When Kakashi looked down at the picture on the info card he was puzzeled, "Hokage-sama not to be rude, but the person you want us to find is mearly a twelve year old girl, not even a ninja."

"I am aware of the Kakashi, but that girl has exrodinary power that if she is influeced will go use it for evil purposes. That is why she needs to be back here."

"I understand that know let's go team." said Kakashi. When they were out of the Hokage's office Naruto couldn't hold it in any more, "How strong is this girl? How come she isn't a ninja? How _can_ she be a missingnin if she isn't a ninja? Does-" Before Naruto could finish he was punched on the head by none other than Haruno Sakura. "Shut-up baka, do you even hear the words come out of you mouth and do you even listen, if you did would know that WE. DON'T. KNOW. ANYTHING. ABOUT. THIS. GIRL!" yelled Sakura. "Well _sorry_ for trying to know something Sakura. (Naruto doesn't like Sakura in this fic.) Kakashi-sensei, can I see the picture of the girl?" Asked Naruto. Kakashi nodded and handed the picture to Naruto. "Hey, this looks a lot like the girl on Gai's team, Tenten's her name, except her hair is in a different style." said Naruto as he handed back the picture.

"How do _you_ know this Naruto," asked Sakura. "Well, for one thing she's on Gai's team. Gai usally brings himself and his team over to have another bet with Kakashi-sensei, since there rivals." Naruto half lied. What Naruto really wanted to say was that he would accidentcough stalk cough bump into Tenten on days. "_Okay._" said Sakura not really believe Naruto, but dropped the subject. Sakura turned to Sasuke, who has been quite for most of the time. "Hey, Sasuke whould...you.._like_ to goonadatewithme (go on a date with me.)" Sakura said really fast.

"No." said Sasuke. "Okay, team come back here in two hours, then we'll set off." said Kakahsi as he left. After this Sasuke following suit left too, this making Sakura leave too.

_Why do people always leave me._ Naruto thought as he left too.

* * *

**After an 1 hour and 30 minutes**

When Naruto came out of his apartment he looked up at the sun, "Look's like I have about 30 minutes left, I go get some ramen." Naruto said to no one in perticular. When Naruto got to Ichiraku he instandly blushed, but brushed it off. Sitting there on the counter table was Tenten. Tenten being the kunoichi that she is was able to notice that someone else was in the resteraunt. "Hey, Naruto come sit over here, I'm all by myself. I could use some company." said Tenten as she beckoned Naruto with her hand. Naruto happily (but didn't show it) came and sat down on the stool next to Tenten. "Hi, Ten-chan." said Naruto. Tenten mentally blushed for her new name. "Well hi to you too, Naruto." said Tenten. then she looked onto Naruto's back seeing his backpack. "Do you have a mission," she asked. Naruto nodded. "Well, then I'll buy you the first bowl of ramen, as good luck."

"Wait, Te-"

"No buts, Naruto. This is a gift from a friend to a friend." said Tenten even though she want to say it was from some one more than a friend. Naruto was also thinking this, but did not object he said, "Thanks Ten-chan." As Tenten ordered the ramen from Ayame, the waitress and daughter of Ichiraku. There was unsettling silence when it finally ended when they got their ramen, "Itatakimasu!!"

After they were done with their bowls Naruto had to leave, "Bye Ten-chan." said Naruto as he was heading out. When he reached outside he heard the familiar bunned hair girl say, "Bye Naruto-KUN!!"

All Naruto was thinking when he headed for the gates where his team was waiting was:

_She called me Naruto-kun. She called me Naruto-kun_.

Review!!! I'll update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** A girl named Akuma has a secret that gives her great power. Rookie 9 and Team Gai also finds out that she has another secret which might lead back to Tenten's background. NaruXTen OcX?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, Don't sue.

**Things you need to know:**

Naruto is smart, but not smart enough to be not called dope or baka

There will be Sakura Bashing

Sasuke **WILL** be called emo more than once.

Naruto does not like Sakura

-------------------------------------------------------x-----------------------------------------------------

Aoi-Nami: Welcome to chapter 2. Today we have Sakura with us after her make-over.

Audience: claps Yahhhhhhh!!!! claps Whooohooooo!! claps

(Clapin' stop when Sakura is on stage.)

O.O!!!

Aoi-Nami: WTF!!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU SAKURA! YOU...YOU BECAME EMO!!

Sakura: What's your problem idoits?

Lee: WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BEAUTIFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM!!! SAKURA YOUR YOUTH IS DISMINISHING!!!!

Sakura: Who let the crazy people onstage? I bet if I stay here I will catch stupid from all of you, I'm leaving.

Aoi-Nami: Well since she won't be coming back next time we will get a new guest.

-------------------------------------------------------x-----------------------------------------------------

-You can never have enough Tenten fics.

* * *

**At the East Gate**

"Okay team, before we head to Mist, where are target was last spotted we ahve to get familar with what who we have to look for. I shall read off her stats and bio about her, then we will head out." said Kakashi.

**Stats/Bio:**

**Name:** Akuma

**Age:** 12

"Uhmm.. Uhmm.. Kakashi-sensei-"

"Wait till I finish saying the stats Naruto then you ask me what ever you want."

**Hieght:** 155 cm

**Wieght:** 43 kg

"Kakashi-sensei."

"What Sasuke?"

"There is writing on the back from the 3rd Hokage." stated Sasuke.

"Okay, let me read it," said Kakashi as he turned over the info card.

_Dear Team 7,_

_The infromation on this info card is from six years ago when Akuma, the girl on the picture was a jounin. Since she quit the ninja force and also left Konoha we do not have any recent information on your target. The only good thing we can tell you is that in her clan the women always look the same as the grow , except for the certain features. I, and all of Konoha wish you good luck on this mission._

_From, Sandaime Hokage_

"Okay, this just made the mission more harder," said Kakashi as they headed for the Mist Village.

As they were heading for Mist naruto went from happy to sad thinking,

'W_hy does Kakashi-sensei listen to Sasuke teme, but not me. I was going to say I noticed the writing on the back of the card, but Kakashi-sensei, listened to Sasuke, but not me. Why? The only people I think that listen to me are Iruka-sensei and Ten-chan._ Naruto blushed at the last thing he thought, but his blush didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"Dobe, what are you thinking back there?" said Sasuke as he turn his head slightly as not to fall off of the trees as they were tree hopping. "None of your bussiness teme!" yelled Naruto. "NARUTO! Don't call Sasuke-kun a bastard. he is much more greater than you blah, blah, .baka idoit...blah, blah, blah, blah, bla-"

"Shut. The. Hell. Up! Sakura!" Both Kakashi and Sasuke turned there head back to the voice. To there amazement (Even though Sasuke didn't show it much) it was Naruto who yelled at Sakura. The boy they thought that was always happy, always looking for the optimistic part of things. Naruto. There was an uneasy silence, Naruto not liking speed up ahead to Kakashi and said, "Let's get to Mist already. I want to see if they have any ramen there." as he put on his well known foxy grin.

* * *

Sorry it was a short chapter. More Reviews, Faster Updates 


End file.
